The gift of Beauty
by QueenWolf12
Summary: Meg has never consdered herself had pretty. But now she has been given a gift,by an old foe. Meg has now been given the gift of beauty. Better than it sounds,REVIEW!


**I own nothing! I thought this would make a real good Meg story. It's not her killing herself,or being with someone! It's Meg.....**

**Oh,just read the danm thing!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I was never one of the pretty girls. Never. I had alway been the **smart** type. But I was in high school and things...didn't change much!

I mean,I never knew hell till high school. I was fat,ugly,and had B.O!

But the worst part was Connie! She was so pretty. She had the prefic body,the biggest boobs,the prettest hair,and to tope it all of,she naturally looked like she wear make up!

Then there was me. I was chubby,had small tarder tots,had short greasy hair,and I had to wear tons of cover up,cause my face was broke out!

But I had big ugly glasses that made my eyes huge and bug like. I was ugly...Connie was pretty.

But I had Ron. He loved me for who I was. He loved my small boobs,he liked my big ass instead. He liked my shorty hair. He never liked skinny girls,he said he liked them chuncky. He never found out that I wear cover up.

I loved Ron. I loved a good guy,I thought. Truthfully,I loved a lier who had never had a girlfriend,and just took what he got!

Once,Connie found out how happy I was,she had to ruin it for me. She stole my Ron.

I can never forget that day,what Ron said...

**Flashback**

_I was sitting on a bench in the park,waiting for Ron. I had some candy for us to share. I waited...I waited....and waited. But Ron never came for me._

_I heard his voice. I heard him say,your the pretties thing I ever saw,I love you! I looked up,I thought he was talking to me. But when I looked up,there was Ron..holding that bitch Connie!_

_He was kissing her,strocking her hair,and sqeezing her ass. "RON!" I screamed. I ran up to him and slapped him. "What are you doing with Connie?!" I asked._

_"Meg,do you have to ask?" He said. I just looked at him. He then grabbed Connie's hand,and started to walk away. "Im sorry Meg,"He siad,"She's a hot.....your not."_

_Thats when it started to rain. Ron lefted me standing there,broken,cring in the pouring rain._

**End Flashback**

I hate Connie. She is just an asshole. Plus,she is everything,I have always wanted to be. As much as I hate to say it...I have allways wanted to be Connie.

Connie. The girl,who every boy desires! The girl who everyone likes! The girl,who is not a meg. No one,wants to be a Meg. Everyone,wants to be a Connie.

I would always think that. It was true..I tried to block it out. After,many years I learned to live with Connie and myself. Soon I granduated high schoo at the top of my class.

Now years later Im in collge. I havn't seen Connie,but that dosen't mean Im ride of her. Now,I have a new Connie. And a new Ron.

New Connie is Brandy,new Ron is Todd.

The same story repeated it's self. I can't belive how stuipde I am. Is this going to keep happing to me!

No,I refuss to let it! I may be ugly,but Im still human! Looks,arn't everything! I mean I would love to be pretty,but Im not.

So I need to make the most of what I got. Brians,ass,and brons!

Ever since,I started collge I have been working out. Now I was benching 550!

Today,I made a vow. That since I was woman,and a strong one,I wouldn't be a door mate anymore,and I wouldn't allow someone else to be,either!

Today is the day I made that vow,and today is the day my life changed forever.

I was sitting on a bench when I saw a girl and guy sitting on a fantin. The girl was stunnig! She had long blond hair and preky breast,and her face was faleless!

The guy however seemed to be bugging her.

He keeped saying stuff like,"Come on baby,you know you want to come home with me." The woman just struggled. "Get off!" She swatted at him. "Don't play the player." He smerked.

I had just vowed not to let anyone get pushed around,and danmit I was going to live up to my word.

I walk up to that guy. "L-leave her alone." I said weakly.

He just rolled his eyes."Go away."He siad and went back to bugging the lady.

I grabed him by the shirt coller,"Leave her alone!"I screamed I then threw him into the fontain. "Dang,lady whats your promblem!"He said and left.

"Wow,ytou nailed that guy!"The girl said. "Thanks he was such a creep."

"Your welcome."I told her. She moved some of my hair out of my face. "You know,you'd be so pretty if you wear a little makeup."

"No,Im not the...makeup type." I said.

Shge grabed me by the hand,"Please,let me do your makeup. I was a modle and did my own,I promise I'll make you H-O-T HOT!"

I agreed.

Once,we got back to my house she opened a suitcase full of makeup! It was like a makeup rainbow! The stuff I used to see the pretty people open.

She put red paint on my lips,she haded poweder to my cheeks,and black liqude to my eye lashes,and to top it all of,she haded color to the top of my eyes.

I loke din the mirru.

"Oh,my GOSH!"I screamed. I looked like a whole new person! I was...was...pretty!

I huged her. "Thank you!"I said. Then she got her things and lefted. But what she said before leaving made me heart stop. "Im sorry for taking Ron from you Meg."

Then I relized who she had been. The hair,the ood looks,the useing me! But then I thought,she made me pretty. Why would Connie do that.

After,the makeover stranges things started to happen. Like,all these guys started liking me,and Todd **dumped **Brandy for me. I turned him down,and got another guy!

My life had turned around. But I owned a thanks to Connie. Even if she was mean to me when we where younger,she made my one wish come true.

But what puzzles me is when I went to take off the make up,turns out I wasn't wearing much make up at all.

I went to the fantian every day to find her and thank her.

But I never saw her. But one day,I spotted her. She was feeding the birds. She had her back turned to me. She wear a plan white jackit and a long tan sh=kirt.

"Connie!" I called. "Yes." She said weakly. She didn't turn around. "Thank you so much!" I said. "For what? She asked. "For makin me pretty." I said. She didn't turn around. "Im sorry,I never did that." She said. "Yes,ou did." I grabed her by the shoulder and span her around.  
I was tooken back by her face. It had sugery scars all over it. "What happened,"I asked,"You where so buaityful?"

"I was ina fire five years ago."She said. "I made it out,but my face got three degree burns." Tears formed in her eyes. "i lost my husben,because of these scars."

I thought back to how much Connie had tourtered me. But how she made me look like this. "I grabed her by the arm. "Would you care for lunch?" I asked.

She was suprised by this,but said yes.

Connie. The girl I had longed to be because,she was pretty,now had burns so bad that no one would look at her. Then me,I had been given the gift of bueaity.

The roles seemed to have switched now. But tI wasn't going to do to Connie what she did to me. I was the bigger person.

But the only thing that puzzes me is that Conne was in a fire and got those scars five years ago. But I saw her and she gave me a make over last week and she was fine then. She has no memory of giving me a make over,but I know for a fact she did.

I guess,some things are better lefted in the pasted and some qustinos can never be answered.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Yup! That freak you out,enought!

REVIEW!


End file.
